You're Still The One
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Dipantai ini kami dipertemukan kembali. Menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih, melihatnya menyanding wanita lain. Sialnya, ia malah tetap menyuruhku menunggunya. /Hanya Fict pelepas lelah yang didasari kisah nyata/ M for Sfty/ RnR?


Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"_**You're Still The One"**_

Characters: Gaara & Sakura H.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M for safety

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

_-_DLDR-

.

.

.

_Summary: _

Dipantai ini kami dipertemukan kembali. Menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih, melihatnya menyanding wanita lain. Sialnya, ia malah tetap menyuruhku menunggunya.

.

.

.

**Indonesia, June 7, 2013**

Mataku terbuka dengan susah payah, menampakkan iris _emerald _yang tidak mungkin dimiliki orang lain. Ku tatap sekitarku, aku masih berada di dalam mobil. Gelap, karena hari sudah sangat begitu malam. Ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 11:45_p.m_, pantas saja jalanan begitu sepi.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura?" ku dengar ibuku menyebut namaku.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanyaku sembari melihat jalanan yang kami lewati. Sepi.

"Masih di daerah Labuhan, sebentar lagi kita tiba di hotel. Tidurlah kalau masih mengantuk." Ucap ayahku yang masih mengemudi.

Aku hiraukan ucapan mereka, ku buka s_martphone _yang ku letakkan di tempat khusus yang tersedia di pintu mobil. Ku buka aplikasi _Google Map, _dan benar saja kata ibuku. Aku sedikit mengerutkan kening, lokasi jalanan yang aku lewati ini berada di pinggir laut? Aku menoleh ke kiri—gelap, tak terlihat apapun.

"Ibu, aku lihat lokasi kita berada di pinggir laut. Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" ibuku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau belum kemari, jadi wajar kalau bingung. Kiri dan kananmu memang laut, hanya saja tertutupi oleh kedai-kedai atau rumah-rumah warga disini." Aku mengerti.

"Mungkin besok pagi kau bisa melihatnya." Sela ayahku sembari mengemudi.

Tujuan kami kesini karena Ayahku akan menghadiri rapat besar-besaran antara Pegawai Negeri Sipil yang ada di DKI Jakarta. Pertemuan sederhana dengan disusul acara pernikahan dari kolega ayahku. Katanya, anak temannya akan menikah dan tamunya hanya pejabat-pejabat model ayahku itu. Sekilas aku tersenyum, pernikahan adalah kata-kata sakral yang mengingatkan aku pada sosok seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihku dalam jangka waktu lima tahun.

Banyak rencana indah yang kami rencakan, menikah adalah salah satunya. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di jidatnya itu, sebuah ciri khas yang mahakaryanya tak ada dua. Rasa sakit juga muncul di hatiku, mengingat kami sudah tidak berpacaran sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk mengakhirinya, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bersikap dingin padaku, dan menghilang begitu saja bagai tertelan bumi.

"Sakura, kau melamun? Kita sudah tiba di hotel."

Ku lirik jam di tanganku, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Ini hotel yang disediakan oleh kolega ayahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan membawa tas merahku, berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel dan melupakan pikiranku dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kamarnya di sudut koridor, kau bisa melihat _view _yang paling indah disana." Ujar pelayan hotel itu sembari tersenyum.

"Seindah apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar—malas menanggapi sebenarnya.

"Bangunlah pagi-pagi dan kau bisa melihat matahari terbit langsung dari pemandangan kaca jendela kamarmu." Jawabnya lagi, kemudian memberikan kunci kamar padaku.

Aku menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Lumayan, ada satu _AC _yang seharusnya tak dibutuhkan, mengingat disini sangat dingin untuk malam hari. Kamar mandinya bersih dengan air hangat dan dingin, satu lemari, satu televisi manual yang kelewat _jadul, _dan satu meja rias. Ku lirik kasur besar yang tersedia di dalamnya, aku melemparkan tasku ke kasur. Aku bosan, ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan membuka pintu yang akan menghubungkan dengan koridor lain.

"Apa?! _View _disini bahkan terlihat lebih bagus dari pada keluar kamar harus memandangi pintu kamar lain!"

Aku berdecak sebal. Disini, saat kita membuka pintu, maka sinar matahari akan masuk dan pemandangan langsung mengarah ke kolam renang besar yang tersedia di hotel. Sungguh ironis mengingat lima deretan kamar disana sudah terisi semua. Dengan malas, aku kembali ke kamar hotel dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Tidak peduli pada ayah dan ibuku yang kemungkinan besar masih berkumpul dengan kolega ayah di bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Indonesia, June 8, 2013**

"Sakura, cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap! Kita akan ada acara sebentar lagi!"

_Tch. _Ku rasa baru beberapa jam aku tertidur, suara ibuku sudah memasuki indera pendengaranku. Dengan malas, aku segera bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkannya mengoceh ria. Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera berganti pakaian. Aku memakai _dress _putih panjang yang menutupi sampai lutut, ku tutupi bahuku dengan rambut panjangku, mengingat tali _dress_ ini kecil. Ku pakai _wedges _berwarna merah muda untuk menutupi kakiku—meskipun tidak semuanya tertutup.

"Tuh 'kan, pasti ramai." Gumamku setelah berjalan menuruni tangga, melihat beberapa keluarga dari kolega ayahku sudah berkumpul menunggu sarapan mereka datang.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Iris _emerald_ku terpana sekaligus membelalak kaget, ku lihat pemuda yang semalam sempat aku pikirkan berada disini. Dia berada di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, sedang membuka sebuah _proposal map, _dan sesekali bertanya serius pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu menggunakan _suite _hitam—sama seperti yang para pria lain gunakan hari ini. Aku ingin menangis.

"Tidak…mungkin." Ku lihat sosok gadis berambut cokelat sebahu duduk di sampingnya, menawarkan secangkir teh yang ada digenggamannya. Pemuda itu menolak halus.

Dengan langkah gemetar, aku masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Hampir semua kolega ayahku menatap kearahku, entah karena apa. Mereka tersenyum, termasuk pemuda berambut merah itu—menatapku percaya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba udara disini menjadi dingin, itu yang kurasakan. Sial, aku ingin sekali menoleh kearah pemuda itu, tapi disisi lain aku _**harus pura-pura tidak melihatnya.**_

"Jadi, dia adalah puterimu, Kizashi?" Tanya kolega ayahku saat ku rasakan tangan ayah menepuk pundakku.

"Tentu saja, cantik bukan? Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Oh, bagus ayah. Mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi kepala sekolah di daerah pusat nan sanggar itu, kau besar kepala dan memperkenalkan aku. Aku memasang senyum kikuk, masih merasa kalau pemuda itu menatapku. Ku lirik sekilas, dan benar saja ia masih menatap padaku dengan tajam. Izinkan aku pingsan disini. Nampaknya ayahku masih belum menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu—sebut saja Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara. Ah, aku mulai benci berada disini.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari _ballroom _yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia dengan kategori pejabat itu. Mereka masih ikut serta di pesta perayaan pernikahan keluarga dari kolega ayahku. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mau susah payah duduk terlalu lama untuk sebuah acara, aku malas berdiam diri begitu saja. Aku langkahkan kakiku keluar hotel, semerbak aroma air laut masuk dalam indera penciumanku. Aku tersenyum puas, dan berjalan semakin menjauhi pintu masuk.

"Aku lapar, salah karena aku tidak ikut sarapan tadi." Aku berjalan menuju kedai makanan yang ada diseberang hotel.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi, ku dengar suara deburan ombak lagi. Baru saja aku duduk dan hendak memesan makanan, rasa penasaranku kembali muncul.

"Aku mendengar suara ombak." Kataku bergurau sendiri.

"Di belakang kedai kami ini adalah lautan, bisa disebut pantai umum." Jawab sang pemilik kedai sembari tersenyum.

"Pantai?! Serius?! Aku boleh lihat?!" tanyaku sedikit menggebu-gebu—norak.

"Boleh, silahkan ke belakang."

Begitu mendengar izinnya, aku segera berlari kecil ke belakang bilik ini. Aku tersenyum sumringah, mulutku terbuka menampakkan kekaguman, disini benar-benar ada pantai! Pantai umum? Berarti aku bebas keluar masuk tanpa harus bayar. Aku melupakan rasa laparku, aku lepas kedua _wedges _yang aku gunakan, lalu menitipkannya pada pemilik kedai yang sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pemilik kedai itu malah tersenyum geli melihatku sebahagia ini.

"Yeaaay! Aku tidak menyangka bisa menginjakkan kakiku di pasir putih ini lagi." Meskipun panas rasanya, aku tetap tidak peduli.

Aku mendekati air laut itu, ombaknya seakan memberi isyarat agar aku menghampirinya lebih jauh, ikut basah dalam pesonanya. Ku hirup udara segar yang terasa begitu menyejukkan, kakiku sudah basah akan air laut.

_Flashback_

**Pantai Pasir Putih, Anyer Indonesia. June 4, 2012**

"_Gaara, aku ingin kita naik banana boat sekarang!" ujarku bersemangat pada sosok pemuda yang kini baru saja memakai kaca mata hitamnya—memandang kearah laut._

"_Kau tidak bisa berenang, jadi diamlah." Ucapnya sarkatis._

"_Bukankah kalau naik itu akan pakai pelampung?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan._

_Dia melirik, "Kalau naik banana boat, kita tidak bisa berduaan." Ucapnya lagi._

_Pipiku memanas, "Lalu, kita akan naik apa?"_

_Dia menyeringai, lalu menarik tanganku dan menuntun entah kemana. Dia menoleh kearahku, "Kita naik jet ski,"_

"_APA?!"_

_Berdiskusi panjang lebar, akhirnya pemuda Sabaku itu mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seratus ribu pada pemandu jet ski. Ia memilih kapal motor berwarna putih dengan garis biru, lalu menerima kunci dari pemilik penyewaan kapal jet air tersebut._

"_Butuh panduan?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu sembari memberikan kuncinya._

"_Tidak. Aku sudah terlalu sering mengendarainya," jawabnya dengan mantap._

_Ku lihat Gaara sedang memakai pelampung dan berkonsultasi menganai pelampung yang sudah pas di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan pelampung di tubuhku dan meneliti setiap inci pelampung yang ia pakaikan padaku._

"_Pelampungnya pas tidak? Kebesaran atau kekecilan?" Tanya Gaara padaku._

"_Pas," ia menarik pelan pelampungku—memastikan benar-benar melekat dan tidak akan lepas kalau aku jatuh ke air._

"_Oke, kita mulai." Ucapnya lagi._

_Ku lihat jet ski yang akan kami gunakan sudah berada di atas air laut, siap untuk digunakan. Gaara sudah bersiap di atasnya, lalu menarik tanganku—membantu untuk naik di belakangnya. Di depan kami, ada sebuah kapal kecil yang siap menarik kami sampai ke tengah laut. Kata Gaara, kapal itu akan melepaskan pangait yang menempel di jet, kalau jet kami sudah berada di lautan lepas. Aku hanya mengangguk._

_Bruuum_

_Deru mesin sudah terdengar, ku peluk erat-erat tubuh kekasihku agar tidak terlepas. Jujur saja, aku takut—jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sampai tiba-tiba jet ski yang dikemudikan Gaara sudah berada tengah laut, lalu terlepas dari kapal yang ada di depan kami._

"_Pegangan!" teriaknya sembari menambah kecepatan jet ski, ia membawanya entah kemana—sesuka hatinya._

_Flashback Ends_

Tersenyum dan tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera meninggalkan pantai dan mengambil _wedges _yang sempat ku titipkan. Aku langkahkan kaki kembali menuju hotel, dan mungkin akan istirahat sejenak.

"Sakura."

_Deg. _Tubuhku bergetar, kakiku serasa lemas dan kepalaku begitu enggan menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja menyebut namaku. Aku hapal suara ini, aku tahu suara ini. Dengan berat hati, aku menoleh dan pura-pura tersenyum padanya—seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara kami.

"Gaara," ku lihat dia sudah berganti pakaian. Dia memakai kaos putih dengan celana _jeans _pendek, membuatnya terlihat lebih santai.

"Pesta sudah selesai, ku lihat ayah dan ibumu mencarimu tadi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aa—aku ke pantai sebentar, aku baru tahu kalau disini ada pantai." Jawabku kikuk.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke tempat lain, menghadiri pesta pernikahan." Ujar Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Bukannya pernikahan itu diadakan disini?" tanyaku sembari melongokkan kepala ke dalam hotel.

"Hanya resepsi pernikahan." Jawabnya sembari menatapku.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar saja,"

"Kau mau ke pantai bersamaku?" selanya sebelum aku benar-benar melangkah meninggalkannya.

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum sedih. Ku tatap wajahnya dan pada akhirnya aku malah mengangguk, "Aku siap-siap dulu ya."

.

.

.

**Pantai Pasir Putih, Anyer Indonesia. June 8, 2013**

Mobil _Honda Brio _putih milik Gaara memasuki pintu gerbang pantai Pasir putih. Setelah membayar untuk dua karcis, mobil kami dipesilahkan untuk masuk dan segera parkir di tempat yang disediakan. Gaara berdecak sebal, mengingat bukan tipe mobilnya yang mampu berjalan di atas pasir dengan mudah. Ban mobilnya bukan dirancang seperti mobil _jeep _yang mampu berjalan ditempat-tempat ekstrim.

"Ayo," ku lihat tangan Gaara terulur, menyambut tanganku untuk menghampiri laut yang terlihat cukup penuh. Maklum, hari Sabtu.

Ku sambut tangannya, lalu berjalan mengikuti dirinya. Setelah sampai di bibir pantai, pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak sebal, lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya—entah apa yang ia buka dan ia ketik, lalu ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Aku meliriknya sekilas, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutup kaca mata hitam—lagi. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Terlalu ramai, kita ke tepi karang besar saja." Lagi-lagi, aku turuti kemana langkah kakinya.

Setelah kami tiba di atas kumpulan karang yang besar, tempat bagi para muda-mudi duduk berdua dengan kekasihnya atau teman-temannya, dan biasanya mengabadikan _moment_ seperti ini di ponsel mereka. Aku tertawa, itu hal yang aku lakukan dulu. Satu tahun yang lalu. Ku lihat Gaara duduk di atas karang, memandang lurus pada lautan lepas yang memperlihatkan ombak-ombaknya.

"Tumben disini sepi." Ucapku sembari merentangkan tangan, menikmati udara yang berhembus. Dia hanya diam, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kau…kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyaku akhirnya, menatap Gaara yang masih memandang laut.

"Kau lupa? Pamanku juga ikut andil dalam rapat ini," jawabnya.

Bodohnya aku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau pamannya juga berpangkat seperti ayahku? Yang aku ingat beliau adalah kepala sekolah di sebuah SMP yang ada di Jakarta Barat. Sungguh, ini takdir dan aku tidak suka ini.

"Kau kemari dengan wanita lain? Sudah bisa melupakan aku rupanya," kataku pelan sembari menatap laut juga.

"Namanya Matsuri, pilihan ibuku. Kami dijodohkan." Jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Kau mencintainya?" Gaara hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku, seolah tidak mau menjawab dan dirinya tetap memandang lurus pada lautan lepas.

"Apa yang akau lakukan kalau ternyata…dia mencarimu? Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya dengan cepat.

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu tidak peduli?"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menatapku lagi. Ia membuka kaca matanya dan memperlihatkan tatapan menusuknya, "Jangan ikut campur pada urusanku, aku tidak memintamu untuk menanyakan apa-apa tentangnya." Ucapnya dengan dingin dan menusuk.

Aku tersenyum sedih, "Kau bicara seolah-olah mencintainya," aku tersenyum sembari menangis, lalu membelakangi Gaara yang masih menatapku, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Lanjutku dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

_Grab._ Dia menarik tanganku, menahanku untuk tetap disisinya. Ku gelengkan kepalaku demi meyakinkan diriku, kalau semua ini sudah salah. Aku tidak boleh berharap pada pemuda yang sudah memiliki ikatan pada wanita lain. Ku lepaskan tanganku, lalu tetap berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Sakura." Dia berhasil memelukku dari belakang, kedua tangannya menahan bahu dan perutku dari belakang. Aku tersentak, untung saja disini sedang sepi. Entah apa jadinya kalau ramai seperti biasa, aku bisa malu bukan kepalang.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Pelukannya semakin erat. Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Disini, siapa yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan?.

Aku menggeleng dan meraih tangannya, "Kau harus hidup dengannya."

"Tetaplah menungguku—" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher belakangku, "Meskipun suatu saat, kau sudah dimiliki orang lain…tetaplah menungguku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku menangis. Sesaat ku rasakan Gaara mengecup tengkukku, "Hh—G-Gaara…kenapa aku harus menunggumu?" aku sulit bernafas, sungguh.

"Karena suatu saat, aku akan merebutmu kembali ke dalam hidupku." Jawabnya sembari mengecup tengkukku. Aku bergidik ngeri, mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tapi tidak bisa.

Ia membalikkan tubuhku, menatapku cukup dalam. Ia meraih pipiku, menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang cukup dalam. Lembut, basah, dan entah apa lagi yang ku rasakan disela-sela ciumannya itu. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, dan tangan kanannya merengkuhku ke dalam pelukan yang begitu mesra.

"G-Gaara…lepaskan aku." Kataku disela-sela ciuman kami, sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak kami lakukan.

Ia menyeringai, lalu pada akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kami. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, lalu mengecup singkat keningku. Ku biarkan ia menarikku dalam pelukannya, memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkukku lagi, menghembuskan nafasnya disana—membuatku geli. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, namun sorot matanya berubah saat menatap lurus ke belakangku.

"Matsuri…"

Buru-buru aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat seorang gadis yang lebih tua dariku itu. Ia memandang kami, entah sudah berapa lama ia ada disana juga aku tidak tahu. Bodohnya, Gaara malah menggenggam erat tanganku—menahanku untuk tetap disisinya.

"Ini Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Nama yang selalu kau temukan di buku harianku."

Buku harian? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Gaara. Ia suka menulis di buku harian begitu?. Ku tatap wajah Matsuri dengan takut-takut, wanita itu justru tersenyum pada kami. Senyum yang begitu terpaksa, dan tersirat rasa sakit di pancaran matanya.

Gaara…

-Fin-

**Author Area:**

Haaaah! Fict pelepas lelah setelah aku dan mantan pacarku dipertemukan lagi di pantai tersebut :'). Maaf ya kalau aku publish, aku cuma mau punya kenang-kenangan aja kok! Hahaha, bagaimana readers? Berkenan review? Ini aku taro di M, untuk jaga-jaga aja sama adegan si Gaara :/.

Sebenernya ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata, dengan rasa malu saya mengaku kalau kejadian di atas itu benar-benar terjadi *dikepret* jangan ditiru. Untuk adegan flashback itu, mungkin yang udah pernah baca Anthem Of The Angels punya Ara, bakal tau ceritanya hampir sama. Karena emang sebenernya itu diambil dari kisah nyata XD *plak*

_Mind to review again?_

-Thanks-


End file.
